Encrypted Treasure Chest
Encrypted Chests Encrypted Chests have some very desirable treasure for those cunning enough to unlock them. They may be found in set spawn locations or from killing elite glowing mobs. Tutorial: Curiosity Shop There’s a quick tutorial for how these encrypted chests work in Arteicia. Near the Transportation Manager there will be an NPC named Ceylon. Speak to him to pick up his quest, then head to the southwest side of town, to a small shop called the Curiosity Shop. Speak to the owner of the shop, and he’ll instruct you on how to unlock these chests. Before anything, he’ll have you find something for him; look all around his shop, as the item will spawn anywhere, in books usually. He’ll have two test chests for you. One of them, you cannot use keys for. The other you must use keys. Once you finish the tutorials, you can pick up the Treasure Hunter Set quest, mentioned later. Finding Chests There are two ways of finding the chests, the first method is by finding the hidden spawn locations. Located in Laedis, Arteicia, there is a small shop called the Curiosity Shop which showcases practice chests and a small library. Five books in this library will tell you an area to search for an active hidden chest. See here for a complete guide on the hidden chest locations. The second method is by killing elite glowing mobs. Any glowing mob can spawn a chest but the level difference between player and mob can't be more than 5, and it goes in both directions. You can't be more than 5 levels below the mob, and the mob can't be more than 5 levels below you. NOTE - In the past, players had a very easy time getting Encrypted Chests to drop, as normal mobs on Balthon Fortress in Porthis would drop them regularly. This has been fixed. Unlocking Chests Keys The fastest way to unlock encrypted chests are with keys. Keys are crafted using recipes dropped rarely from Elite mobs or purchased from Remnant Moon Traveling Merchants. These key recipes usually involve a fair amount of Napolite, making them a bit expensive to make in bulk, especially given most chests require multiple types of keys to open. There is one type of key per crafting discipline – weaponsmith, armorsmith, tinker, chef, alchemy, carpentry. Many chests require one of nearly every key type. The “master key” costs Diamonds and can be used directly from the “Code” interface. This will auto-solve the puzzle and open the chest. This will count as opening the chest with a code, and you will gain the 10-minute debuff in which you can’t touch another chest. Code If you don’t have keys, or don’t wish to use them, you can play a minigame to attempt to guess a code to unlock the chest. The code can be compared to the game Mastermind, if you are familiar with that. The minigame has a two-minute time limit. Be prepared for this before you start! You are given four number slots. You must pick numbers for each slot. Numbers cannot be repeated. When you attempt to use a code, the lights at the bottom will light up to give you feedback on the code you entered in. Green lights indicate how many numbers are correct and in the correct slot; red lights indicate how many numbers are correct but in the wrong slot. The lights don’t correspond to the number slots. DragonsProphet 20150426 130854.jpg|The chest asking if you want to attempt the code. Ss (2015-04-26 at 01.27.43).jpg|The code interface. You are given eight chances to guess the code. If you succeed, you unlock the chest and receive the loot inside, as well as the chest announcing who unlocked it to nearby players who activate it. If you fail, you get nothing, but you can try again or let someone else try. Whether or not you open the chest, you will get a 10-minute debuff, during which time you cannot attempt to open another encrypted chest. Software There is a public player made program floating around that assists you in figuring out the code on chests, essentially a code breaker. Downloading and using the software will be at your own risk. Potential Loot This list may not be complete. *Encryption Component (1-5 per chest) *Random green equipment *Random blue equipment *Ancient Fighter Seal (For the level 102 Laedis Hero upgrade) *Unhatched Dragon Egg – for either Nessus, Bloodred Coral, or Guardian of Lundahl *Treasure Hunter item, such as Severite Skull Fragments, Dog Star Diary pages, etc Treasure Hunter Set The Treasure Hunter gear set is one of the most difficult and unknown sets in the game. The set consists of only three pieces, but gives a +50% green rarity and up loot buff when all three pieces are equipped, making them quite desirable for players who farm for items and gold. Speak to the Curiosity Shopkeeper to pick up his quest. Each set piece costs 600 Encryption Component. You will need a total of 1800 Encryption Component to complete the set. The components are not soulbound, so you can purchase them if you wish to speed up the process. Sources *Guide written by Blau and Oric - https://www.dragonsprophetlibrary.com/dpna_guides/encrypted-chests/ Category:User Guides Category:Laedis 102